The invention relates generally to video signal devices and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a video display processor which can superimpose one or more mobile patterns at selected locations on a larger, fixed pattern image and to provide a wide selection for the mobile patterns or the fixed image.
The basic principal for superimposing one or more mobile patterns at selected locations on a larger, fixed pattern image was described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,948 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Other systems which disclose moveable patterns are provided in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,112,422; 4,129,858; 4,034,990; 4,107,664; 4,016,362; 4,116,444; 3,771,155; 4,296,476; 4,232,374; 4,177,462; and 4,119,955.